Kredit bank bjb syariah proyek potensial di Indonesia
by andromedaasatu
Summary: bjb syariah laba bank bjb syariah kredit bank bjb syariah permodalan bank bjb syariah layanan jemput maslahah bank bjb syariah pembiayaan kepemilikan emas bank bjb syariah 3in1maslahah bank bjb syariah pkeibmaslahah bank bjb syariah


Direktur bjb syariah: Industri Keuangan Syariah di Indonesia Potensial

Kredit bank bjb syariah Direktur bank bjb syariah Indra Falatehan menilai jika masa depan ekonomi dan keuangan syariah di Indonesia mempunyai masa depan cerah dan berpotensi menjadi lokomotif ekonomi nasional.

Indra mengemukakan Indonesia sebagai negara muslim terbesar di Indonesia merupakan pasar yang potensial bagi industri perbankan syariah maupun keuangan berbasis syariah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Indonesia memiliki potensi besar karena meningkatnya kesadaran masyarakat untuk beragama terutama Muslim. Industri keuangan syariah semakin hari akan semakin baik. Namun secara market share ini yang menjadi masalah karena kami melawan sesuatu yang bergerak," ujar Direktur bank bjb syariah Indra Falatehan di Bandung, dalam keterangan pers, Senin (19/2).

Geliat ekonomi berbasis syariah di Indonesia sendiri saat ini terus memperlihatkan tren positif. Otoritas Jasa Keuangan mencatat hingga akhir tahun 2017 lalu, penyaluran biaya perbankan syariah tumbuh mencapai 15,75% secara tahunan.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Dengan pertumbuhan Dana Pihak Ketiga (DPK) mencapai 20,54%. Bahkan dari sisi aset, perbankan syariah menunjukan peningkatan yang cukup signifikan yakni mencapai 19,79%. Angka tersebut berada di atas tingkat pertumbuhan aset perbankan konvensional yang hanya sebesar 11,20%.

Namun secara garis besar, perkembangan ekonomi syariah di Indonesia belum sesuai dengan harapan dan potensi yang ada. Hal tersebut tercermin dari market share keuangan syariah Indonesia yang masih relatif kecil yakni hanya berkisar di angka 5%.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Angka tersebut berada jauh di bawah negara mayoritas Muslim lainnya seperti Uni Emirat Arab dengan 19,6%, Malaysia yang mencapai 23,8% serta Arab Saudi 51,1%.

Padahal Indonesia merupakan negara dengan jumlah penduduk Muslim terbesar di dunia. Artinya, pemeluk Islam di Indonesia mewakili nyaris 11% dari total populasi Muslim dunia. Sebuah potensi yang seharusnya dapat meningkatkan laju pertumbuhan ekonomi syariah nasional.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Menurut Indra, salah satu upaya yang perlu dilakukan untuk dapat meningkatkan pertumbuhan ekonomi syariah adalah dengan melakukan konversi antara perbankan syariah dengan konvensional.

Pendirian bank bjb syariah diawali dengan pembentukan Divisi/Unit Usaha Syariah oleh PT Bank Pembangunan Daerah Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk. pada tanggal 20 Mei 2000, dengan tujuan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan masyarakat Jawa Barat yang mulai tumbuh keinginannya untuk menggunakan jasa perbankan syariah pada saat itu.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Setelah 10 (sepuluh) tahun operasional Divisi/Unit Usaha syariah, manajemen PT Bank Pembangunan Daerah Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk. berpandangan bahwa untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan usaha syariah serta mendukung program Bank Indonesia yang menghendaki peningkatan share perbankan syariah, maka dengan persetujuan Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham PT Bank Pembangunan Daerah Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk. diputuskan untuk menjadikan Divisi/Unit Usaha Syariah menjadi Bank Umum Syariah.

Langkah serupa kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa BPD lain, salah satunya Bank Aceh yang melakukan konversi menuju syariah pada tahun 2016 lalu. Konversi tersebut terbukti baik karena kini dapat meningkatkan pertumbuhan laba Bank Aceh.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Tahun ini ada Bank NTB yang akan konversi dengan syariah. Saya lihat (konversi) paling mungkin dilakukan. Namun perlu adanya dorongan besar dari pemerintah," ujar Indra.

Di tahun 2018 ini, bank bjb syariah menargetkan penyaluran kredit sebesar Rp5,4 triliun. Optimisme tersebut lahir berkat adanya potensi pasar syariah di Jawa Barat yang dinilai begitu besar.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Terlebih Jabar menjadi daerah dengan basis jamaah haji terbesar di Indonesia. Bahkan angka pemberangkatan haji serta umroh terus memperlihatkan tren peningkatan dari tahun ke tahun. Celah tersebut sebenarnya dapat dimanfaatkan oleh bank syariah.

Sementara di level nasional, ekonomi syariah diprediksi akan mengalami pertumbuhan signifikan di tahun 2018. Penyebabnya, karena terjadi kelebihan likuiditas yang dialami oleh perbankan.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Itu akan meningkatkan perkembangan ekonomi syariah terutama di funding. Namun penyaluran dan pendanaan masih akan melihat dari apa yang terjadi di triwulan satu tahun 2018," ujar Ekonom Universitas Pasundan Acuviarta Kartabi.

Selain itu, sistem syariah berperan besar dalam laju ekonomi Indonesia terkait perkembangan sektor riil. Hal ini disebabkan sebagai sistem syariah menolak adanya bunga bank atau riba. Sehingga dana yang dikelola akan dimanfaatkan pada sektor riil. Ini mendorong adanya investasi luar negeri terutama negara Timur Tengah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Saya optimis perbankan syariah akan membaik sejalan dengan peningkatan ekonomi Indonesia. Potensi Indonesia sangat kuat kalau melihat pertumbuhan DPK. Meski lambat tapi terus terjadi peningkatan," ujar Acuviarta.

Konsep mengenai ekonomi syariah sebenarnya telah hadir dan mulai diperkenalkan kepada masyarakat Indonesia sejak hampir tiga dekade lalu. Tepatnya ketika perbankan syariah pertama yakni Bank Muamalat berdiri pada tahun 1991.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Lalu konsep syariah mulai membuka mata masyarakat Indonesia pada tahun 1998. Ketika itu, Indonesia mengalami krisis ekonomi yang membuat banyak perusahaan mesti gulung tikar. Beberapa kalangan meyakini bahwa krisis terjadi lantaran konsep ekonomi konvensional begitu mengutamakan sistem bunga sebagai instrumen profit.

Sementara ekonomi syariah sangat berbeda dengan konsep kapitalis maupun komunis. Pasalnya ekonomi syariah berpihak pada keadilan serta menolak segala bentuk perilaku seperti riba maupun spekulasi yang tidak pasti.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Fase pencerahan ekonomi syariah kemudian hadir ditandai dengan diberlakukannya UU Nomor 10 Tahun 1998 mengenai arahan pemerintah kepada bank konvensional untuk membuka divisi atau melakukan konvergensi dengan sistem perbankan syariah.

Terbaru, pemerintah membentuk Komite Nasional Keuangan Syariah (KNKS) yang dipimpin oleh Presiden Indonesia Joko Widodo pada tahun 2016. KNKS bertujuan mengembangkan potensi serta menjawab tantangan ekonomi syariah di Indonesia.

Kredit bank bjb syariah BJB Syariah menawarkan sistem aplikasi pasar, aplikasi sekolah, dan aplikasi koperasi gratis kepada Pemerintah Kota (Pemkot) Bogor. Penawaran tersebut sebagai bentuk Corporate Sosial Responsibility (CSR) BJB Syariah kepada warga Kota Bogor. Direktur BJB Syariah Yocie Gusman mengatakan, ketiga aplikasi dari BJB ini dapat membantu mengelola aset-aset Pemkot baik pembiayaan, peminjaman modal ataupun penguatan teknologi untuk BUMD.

"Salah satu contohnya menawarkan aplikasi pasar (payment) ke Perusahaan Daerah Pasar Pakuan Jaya (PD PPJ) Kota Bogor," ujar Yocie seusai audiensi bersama Wali Kota Bogor Selasa (6/9/2016) kemarin di Ruang Paseban Punta, Balaikota.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Yocie menuturkan, aplikasi payment ini digunakan untuk membayar iuran retribusi pedagang dengan sangat mudah. Pihak PD PJJ cukup menginstal aplikasi di handphone yang sudah terintegrasi online dengan sistem di BJB pusat, sedangkan pedagang diberi kartu identitas. "Jadi pedagang bayar tinggal men-tap kartunya, langsung muncul data berapa jumlah yang harus dibayar dan akan keluar struck-nya. Pembayaran yang dilakukan langsung terdata di BJB Pusat sehingga meminimalisir kebocoran dan bisa memantau keuangan dengan baik," ujar Yocie.

Wali Kota Bogor Bima Arya mengatakan, BJB Syariah menawarkan kerja sama berupa aplikasi yang bisa diterapkan di Pemerintah Kota (Pemkot Bogor) dengan tujuan memberikan kemudahan masyarakat melakukan aktifitas pembayaran. Sebut saja pembayaran iuran retribusi, pembayaran PDAM di Alfamart, pembayaran di sekolah hingga mengelola sebagian dana Pemkot. "Penawaran ini, saya minta ditindaklanjuti dan sejauh ada landasan peraturannya Pemkot sangat terbuka karena market di Kota Bogor cukup tinggi," pungkas Bima (fla-eto)

Kredit bank bjb syariah Anak perusahaan bank bjb, yakni bjb Syariah, dalam laporan keuangan 2016 mengalami pertumbuhan dari sisi penghimpunan dana masyarakat dan juga penyaluran pembiayaan. Demikian pula dengan pendapatannya.

Laporan keuangan bjb menyebutkan total pertumbuhan keuangan atau penghimpunan dana mencapai 9%, dengan nilainya mencapi Rp 5,37 triliun.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Sementara dari sisi pembiayaan secara total mengalami peningkatan sebesar 16%, dengan volume kredit mencapai Rp 5,453 triliun.

"Secara net financing income, bjb Syariah tercatat mencapai 346 miliar rupiah atau naik 5,8%," ujar Dirut bank bjb, Ahmad Irfan, Selasa (11/04).

Kredit bank bjb syariah Disisi lain aset bjb Syariah juga mengalami peningkatan yakni sebesar 15,6% dengan total nilainya mencapai Rp 7,4 triliun


End file.
